


Jade Chan & heading to Santa Carla

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [14]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, California, Canon - Cartoon, Crossover Friendships, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, One Word Prompt Meme, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, Song: I Promise You (With Everything I Am), Song: Much Too Young (To Feel This Damn Old), Song: My Prerogative, Song: Question Existing, Song: Tell Me Why, Summer, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jade Chan comes to Santa Carla, and steps into the Lost Boys’ world...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Santa Carla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new JCA crossover ficlet collection I cooked up one day while listening to my favorite songs from the soundtrack to the film The Lost Boys. This time it’s very different, and I decided to make it in the form of ficlets, since they can be pretty easy to do. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures, and the geniuses at Warner Bros. own The Lost Boys. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade comes to Santa Carla...

In Santa Carla

Her amber eyes sparkling with excitement and her chin-length onyx hair flowing in the wind, Jade Chan was heading down the road, her red shoes tapping against the sun-baked ground. She hoped she would find some great adventures waiting for her in Santa Carla. She had somehow gotten the impression that something big was about to happen or was happening already (although she doubted that last part).

As she passed by the “Welcome to Santa Carla” sign, she took a moment to stop and look at the words in red spray paint on the back of the sign.

_Murder Capital of the World_

_What on Earth does that mean?_ she asked herself as she turned and walked down the road, thinking over the words in her head.

But then she remembered the promise she had made to herself that she would find adventures in this town, and she allowed herself a slight, cautious grin. Whatever the phrase meant, it sure wasn’t going to stop her from having fun anyway.

Nope, not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


	2. Much Too Young (To Feel This Damn Old)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade meets the Frog brothers....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this is an AU fic, of course. I like AU fics because anything can happen in them – anything that’s different from what really happens in a story, that is. :)

Much Too Young (To Feel This Damn Old)

“Hey there, kid — or should I say, Jade Chan.”

Jade looked around, and saw the speaker. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to read into her soul. As for his clothes, he was wearing army fatigues and a red headband around his head. At that moment, Jade couldn’t help but think that he looked pretty cool. Beside him stood a dark-haired boy with dark eyes and wearing army fatigues as well.

 _Settle down, Jade,_ she told herself.

“Uh, how did you know my name?” she asked.

The dark-haired one shrugged. “Call it a hunch, or call it male intuition, if you will.”

“Let’s just say,” said the other one, who was introduced to her as Edgar Frog, while the dark-haired boy introduced himself as Alan Frog, “that we kind of did a little research and found that your name — first and last — are quite unique, as well as famous. So many girls are given the name ‛Jade’, which we think is an awesome name.”

Jade didn’t know what to say to that. So instead of answering, she just kept her mouth shut and turned her back to them. In a situation such as this one, she felt words didn’t need to be used to express exactly how she felt about this.

Sensing the aura of uneasiness about her, Edgar walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Don’t worry about it,” he whispered into her ear, gripping her shoulders gently. “I know it can be kind of odd. But in our eyes, you’d make an awesome hunter — or, rather, well, since you’re female, a huntress.”

Jade didn’t answer. She had no idea what to say in response to that anyway.

“Just imagine it,” Edgar went on. “You sneaking through the night in order to hunt members of the undead, and finally putting an end to their existence so that the innocent can live their lives and survive another night.”

Jade couldn’t help but like how those words sounded coming from his mouth. She thought that sounded kind of awesome. A crowning moment of awesome if there ever was one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


	3. My Prerogative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanook takes a liking to Jade...

My Prerogative

_Everybody’s talking all this stuff about me_  
_Why don’t they just let me live?_  
_I don’t need commission, make my own decisions_  
_That’s my prerogative_

_They say I’m crazy_  
_I really don’t care_  
_That’s my prerogative_  
_They say I’m nasty_  
_But I don’t give a damn_  
_Getting girls is how I live_  
_Some messy questions_  
_Why am I so real?_  
_But they don’t understand me_  
_I really don’t know the deal_  
_about her brother_  
_trying hard to make it right_  
_Not long ago_  
_Before I win this fight_  
_Sing_

_Chorus:_  
_Everybody’s talking all this stuff about me_  
_Why don’t they just let me live?_  
_Tell me why_  
_I don’t need commission_  
_Make my own decisions_  
_That’s my prerogative_  
~Bobby Brown, **My Prerogative**

“You were right, Edgar,” Jade said, gripping the cross-shaped stake. “I would make an awesome vampire slayer. I don’t know why, but I think you’re right.”

Edgar smiled – a true smile this time, and not just simply a fake one. He was sure Jade would make a great vampire slayer. After all, who says the good guy has to be a guy? Or who says the slayer has to be a girl? Sometimes the slayer can be a guy as well.

Edgar was pulled out of his musings when he looked up and saw his friend Sam Emerson come into the shop. Walking beside Sam was his faithful and loyal dog, Nanook.

Upon seeing Jade, Nanook barked twice, and then ran over to her and knocked her down to the floor. Soon Jade was on her back with Nanook on top of her.

Jade simply laughed while Nanook licked her face, and then let her scratch him behind the ears, loving the attention.

Of course, Sam, Alan and Edgar were trying hard not to laugh. They thought there was something pretty funny about Nanook giving Jade a kiss doggy-style.

Finally, Nanook got off of Jade, and she was able to get back on her feet.

“Thanks, Nanook. I sure needed that,” she said, smiling down at the Alaskan Malamute, who grinned back at her in reply as though to say “You’re welcome, Jade”.

“I take it he likes you,” said Sam, also grinning.

“Yeah,” said Alan. “No wonder that whenever he sees you he gets all excited and stuff.”

“Yeah, he does,” Jade replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	4. Question Existing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To both the outsiders and the locals, Jade seems to be all by herself, but only she knows the Frog brothers are in the shadows watching her protectively. What happens when she catches the eyes of one of the Boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here’s a new chapter of my JCA/Lost Boys crossover saga. :) I hope you’re liking this story as much as I am writing it. After all, a crossover story such as this one is pretty cool, in my view.
> 
> Now, in this one, Jade is at the Boardwalk. To both the outsiders and the locals, she seems to be all by herself, but only she knows the Frog brothers are in the shadows watching her protectively. What happens when she catches the eyes of one of the Boys?

Question Existing

_Take off my shirt,_  
_Loosen the buttons and undo my skirt_  
_Stare at myself in the mirror_  
_Take me apart piece by piece_  
_Sorrow decrease,_  
_Pressure release_

_I put in work_  
_Did more than called upon,_  
_More than deserved_  
_When it was over_  
_Did I wind up hurt (Yes)_  
_But it taught me before a decision ask this question first_

_(Chorus)_  
_Who am I living for?_  
_Is this my limit?_  
_Can I endure some more?_  
_Chances are given_  
_Question existing_  
_Who am I living for?_  
_Is this my limit?_  
_Can I endure some more?_  
_Chances are given,_  
_Question existing_  
~Rihanna, **Question Existing**

It was night now. In Santa Carla, California, things were different at night. However, they were also deadly. Every night, some people would go missing, never to be seen again. And there were some mysterious deaths as well.

Another thing about Santa Carla was the enigmatic biker gang. They were these four guys. However, they were not just any group of guys. They were never seen in the daytime; they only came out at night. And of course the shocking thing was that if one ever crossed them, one would wind up missing.

Anyway, on the Boardwalk, there was something for everyone. And it was summer too!

Putting on a confident front and throwing her shoulders back, Jade stepped onto the Boardwalk, hopeful that nobody would notice her. The reason why was that she wanted to content herself with just getting some exercise, while at the same time just taking everything in – the sights, the delicious and tempting smells of food that looked so good to eat, and the rides and the games.

Unfortunately, that was when it happened.

Jade was very focused on taking in the sights and smells of the Boardwalk, and trying to remember everything she could so that later she could write it all down.

However, she was so focused that she walked past a couple of guys who were hanging out by a car (which was between the Ferris Wheel and the Merry-Go-Round) without even seeing them. They saw her as she passed by them, and checked her out — in a very perverted way, of course. Then they turned to each other and the second man asked the first one a question Jade didn’t hear.

“Let’s find out,” the man said to the other — probably his friend or something.

Then he turned back to Jade and called out, “Hey there, you sweet, cute little girl!”

Jade stopped and waited. For what, exactly, she wasn’t sure.

Then she heard the man call, “How much for a lap dance for me and my buddy here?”

The Frog brothers, invisible thanks to the Snake talisman they were holding, watched Jade protectively.

 _Pedophiles,_ they thought angrily, sharing a knowing look. _How dare they ask Jade for something like that? She’s a kid, and she’s not even a teenager yet. Those two guys are really messed up._

Jade’s hands (which were currently in her pockets, one of them clutching the Ox talisman, currently residing in her right pocket) clenched into fists, and she turned around as the men turned back to each other and laughed. But when they turned back to her, the man who had called after her about a lap dance was surprised to find her lifting him in the air while clutching his shoulder effortlessly.

“How’d you do that?” asked the man’s friend, who was just as shocked as his partner, whose shoulder Jade was holding.

“Oh, you do not want to know,” Jade replied coolly, and then tossed the man over her head and onto the pavement a few feet away. His friend’s eyes widened as Jade turned back to him and gave him a cool smile, and then turned and headed on her way.

As the man’s friend took off in the opposite direction (as he quite obviously didn’t want to be subjected to the same fate), Jade smiled to herself. _Men,_ she thought. _Sometimes they can get quite scared of things they don’t understand — and they’re supposed to be brave and not at all fearful of anything, when actually they’re not. They get scared, too, just as tweens and teenagers do._ She shook her head. _And they’re supposed to, as they put it, ‛hate what they fear’, too. How very cliché, in my opinion._

Her smile grew bigger at the thought, and she then headed back on the path to the Boardwalk. Apparently she had gotten distracted by those two guys – but in a good way, apparently, and she felt she needed something like that to clear her head. And why not?

Meanwhile, Edgar and Alan exchanged grins with each other. Apparently, they liked how Jade took care of those two guys. Now if only she could go and find some of those vampires. Just the evil ones, though, as both Edgar and Alan knew that the good vampires had been keeping the crime rate down — and doing a good job of it as well. They knew that for sure.

_Hey, maybe she could use the Monkey talisman to turn the evil bloodsuckers into something harmless — like a kitten, maybe..._

The thought almost made them laugh out loud.

**Meanwhile**

Jade was walking over to the boardwalk railings, and then then paused, leaning up against one of them. She then froze when she heard the voice calling her name. To her, it seemed, the many other voices were simply falling away until there was only one left.

She looked over to her right, and there he was, leaning against a fence, watching her...

Blond hair in a mullet. The black trenchcoat with a medallion on the front. The icy blue eyes that made her shiver all over mentally. And — now came the best part — the smirk that, she knew, would reel in so many girls like herself, while at the same time, seem to read one’s aura or soul.

 _Wow,_ Jade thought as the man walked over to her. He was suddenly at her side at an instant, and although she was sure he had walked over, she couldn’t recall the action taking place.

“Hey there, Jade.”

She looked up into the man’s face. “Yes?” Then she did a double take. “How’d you know my name?”

“Call it a hunch. Or men’s intuition, if you will,” he replied. “By the way,” he added after a moment’s thought, “I saw how you fought off that one guy, while his friend simply took off running. I got to tell you, for you to do something like that – well, let’s just say that took courage, which I know you have plenty of. I can just tell.”

Jade looked surprised. “Really?” she asked as she smiled a little.

David nodded.

“Cool,” said Jade as she looked out over the ocean, noting how it would go back and forth, sometimes leaving little gifts such as seashells (reminding her of that little tongue twister “She sells seashells by the seashore”, which she had come across quite often) and pieces of driftwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	5. I Promise You (With Everything I Am)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade talks with David one night when all seems too quiet for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here’s a new chapter of my JCA/Lost Boys crossover ficlet collection about Jade Chan being in Santa Carla. I hope you guys have been patient with me while I cooked up and then fleshed out a new chapter. :)
> 
> Thanks for all the nice feedback I’ve gotten so far with these ficlets, too. That not only means a lot to me, but also encourages me to find more stuff to write about also. And I’m glad you’ve been reading the other crossover stories I’ve written, too. :)

I Promise You (With Everything I Am)

_So you walk into this restaurant_  
_all strung out from the road_  
_And you feel the eyes upon you_  
_as you’re shakin’ off the cold_  
_You pretend it doesn’t bother you_  
_but you just want to explode_

_Yeah, most times you can’t hear ’em talk,_  
_other times you can_  
_Oh, the same old clichés: “Is it woman? Is it man?”_  
_And you always seem outnumbered,_  
_you don’t dare make a stand_  
_Make your stand_

_Here I am, on the road again_  
_here I am, up on the stage_  
_here I go, playing the star again_  
_there I go, turn the page_  
~Metallica, **Turn the Page**

Shifting her weight a little on the sand so she could get a better view of the ocean (which she was sitting five feet away from out of a strong desire to keep her clothes dry), Jade ran her hands up and down her covered arms, even though she knew that it wasn’t really that cold. But sometimes, she wished it was. The strong breeze was quite something in the summer — in other words, very enigmatic as she couldn’t understand. Oh, sure it helped a little when she felt like she needed to perspire. And it sure felt good when it came to cooling her off too.

But this... well, this was quite different. Somehow, she knew that this was too much.

Jade shook her head. Even the silence was beginning to get on her nerves. Soon, she was wishing that just once the silence could be broken by anything. Like the sound of two teenage boys snapping at each other... or maybe, the sounds of a few men getting into a fist fight.

Anything just to break the silence. Shatter it into a thousand pieces, like President John F. Kennedy had said he would do to the CIA. Hear it break like a vase falling onto a wooden floor.

However, by the sounds of things on this night, it sure felt to Jade that none of that was going to happen any time soon. It was too quiet a night for anything that involved noise to happen anyway...

Well, except for the ocean waves. But that usually happened every day and every night.

Not one to let anger boil up inside of her, Jade simply then pulled her legs up against her and wrapped her arms around them as though to ward off the cold front that had just come in.

“Hey there, Jade.”

Jade looked up as David walked over to her, and then let a smile cross her features. “Hey yourself, David. How’s it going?”

David paused for a moment while she waited patiently for him to answer. After all, Jade had lots of practice being patient — mostly because, long before she had come to Santa Carla, she had made up her mind to work hard at being patient. And patience did mean “being able to wait for something or someone without complaining”, after all. Plus, whoever said that patience is a virtue sure had the right idea there.

Usually, David was obviously not the kind of vampire that gets into self-reflection some of the time. But this time, however, he decided to give it a try. For Jade’s sake, anyway. After all, he felt he owed it to her.

“Oh, a little of this, a little of that,” he finally replied, donning his façade of being cryptic and mysterious. For her part, Jade then smiled to herself, as she was long since used to David being very enigmatic. He even told her that he had practice with being like that ever since he could remember.

“Probably a long time,” he said when she asked what he meant by that. “I don’t really know, though. But it doesn’t matter to me, anyway,” he added with a shrug.

“Oh. I see,” Jade replied.

David nodded. “Yeah. So, Jade, how are things going with you, may I ask?”

Now it was Jade’s turn to pause as she thought over how to best put her answer into words. Exactly how she wanted to do that, she didn’t know... at least, not yet.

“Not good, apparently,” she replied.

When she looked at David, she noticed that he had his ‛you’re not telling me everything’ look, so she decided to be honest with him.

“You see, David,” she began, “I’ve noticed that it’s been way too quiet around here as of late. On the beach, however, there’s the crashing of the ocean waves, so I think that has to count for something.

“But other than that, there’s all this silence,” she went on after a moment. “It’s getting on my nerves – even more so than people who annoy me by never listening while I’m doing most of the talking.”

Jade noticed that David kept eye contact with her the whole time she was speaking.

Then, when she was finished, he looked thoughtful for a moment.

Finally, he said, “I understand that, Jade. And I know exactly how you feel about there being too much quiet as well. After all, even **I** feel as though there should be something going on while I’m at the beach at night, or that a little noise would be preferable to way too much silence.”

Jade blinked. “You do? Really?”

David nodded. “Absolutely.”

Jade took a moment to ponder over his words as she smiled before turning back to watching the ocean – something David did at the same exact moment. She knew what the waves would do; they would always creep up on the shore before breaking on the shore and then heading back to the ocean.

She knew that all too well, just as she knew her own thoughts a hundred times, almost as if she had memorized them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	6. Tell Me Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade finally meets with the other three Lost Boys, and quizzes them on the twelve talismans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here’s a new chapter of my Jackie Chan Adventures/Lost Boys crossover ficlet collection, Jade Chan & heading to Santa Carla. Of course, this chapter turned out to be a lot better than I hoped it originally would, anyway. Plus, this was partly inspired by the song Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift (which is one of my favorite songs).
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

Tell Me Why

_I took a chance, I took a shot_  
_And you might think I’m bulletproof, but I’m not_  
_You took a swing, I took it hard_  
_And down here from the ground I see who you are_

_I’m sick and tired of your attitude_  
_I’m feeling like I don’t know you_  
_You tell me that you love me then cut me down_  
_And I need you like a heartbeat_  
_But you know you got a mean streak_  
_Makes me run for cover when you’re around_  
_And here’s to you and your temper_  
_Yes, I remember what you said last night_  
_And I know that you see what you’re doing to me_  
_Tell me why_  
~Taylor Swift, **Tell Me Why**

As the song Tell Me Why played and Taylor’s voice flowed quite nicely in the wind, Jade had turned the volume down on her CD player so only she was able to hear it. She looked up, and the stars in the night sky instantly caught her attention. They seemed to both sparkle and gleam with some kind of intensity there. But exactly what kind of intensity it was, she wasn’t sure, though. Maybe it was something big, like a mystery or puzzle she’d always wanted to solve.

The next night, Jade went out for a walk on the beach next to the Boardwalk. She was all by herself, and managed to keep herself occupied by gazing up at the stars.

“Jade... Jade...”

Pulling her gaze away from the sky, Jade looked around for the owner of the voice that had called her name. Her smile was soon replaced by a puzzled look.

That voice sounds very familiar, and it knows my name, she thought.

She quickly pulled herself back to reality and focused her eyes on the path in front of her, only to start back in surprise. A man with black hair and dark eyes suddenly seemed to appear in her way. He was wearing a necklace of jumbled pieces (including what seemed to be a rat skull), no shirt and a beat-up leather jacket with jeans. He smiled at her, but even though she returned it, she felt a little nervous.  
She took a few steps back and turned around, only to be stopped by a young man with a mane of tangled blonde locks. He was wearing a fishnet shirt covered by a black tuxedo coat (complete with the tails) and tight white pants. Upon seeing her, he smirked and bowed deeply.

The smile Jade gave was small this time, although the nervousness she had felt before was still there. Out of the corner of her eye, there was a sound of rushing wind before another guy appeared. He also had blonde hair, although it was tied back with string and trinkets. When his and Jade’s eyes met, he gave her a grin that looked to be more encouraging than sinister.

After tearing her gaze away from his face and at the ground, Jade blinked a little before finding her voice.

“Uh...” She paused before trying again. “Exactly how did you guys find me?”

The Boys smirked at each other before Marko turned to her. “It’s quite simple, Jade,” he purred while bending down behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. “You see, David told us all about you, and managed to describe you very well, especially when it came to the clothes you’re wearing. We somehow sensed where you were.”

She must’ve looked uncertain, which Paul instantly noticed. He also bent down to her level and took her hand in his.

“Believe me, kiddo,” he remarked. “I should know.”

When she remained silent, Paul went on. “You are Jade Chan. You’re twelve years old with black, chin-length hair and hazel eyes, and you usually wear a white, long-sleeved T-shirt covered by an orange hooded sweatshirt, blue jeans and red shoes.”

Jade blinked, the puzzled look still on her visage, although now she also partly looked surprised. How, she wondered, was David able to memorize my outfit with just one look at it?

Marko took over. “You like adventure, and you have courage.”

Then it was Dwayne’s turn. He looked into Jade’s eyes. “But most importantly,” he said, “I sensed you used the power of the Ox talisman in order to take on that one guy and win.”

Jade looked caught, which David took notice of; those cobalt eyes of his never missed anything.

“Relax, Jade,” he said as he knelt down to her level and placed his hand on her other shoulder. “The Boys and I have heard about the twelve talismans, and we have taken a liking to them as well.”

“Really?” Jade queried, blinking for a bit. She was still half-puzzled, but this time surprise was replaced by curiosity, as well as a sense of relief.

David nodded. Deep down, he knew that Jade was special, and that she had something inside her that almost nobody else in Santa Carla had. Something unique.

Jade wanted to make sure. “And you’re saying this just so I won’t have to worry about being killed, or something like that?”

“No, Jade. No being killed for you, either,” Marko said, smiling a little before his grin was replaced by confusion. “Why do you ask?”

Jade reached into her sweatshirt pocket and fished out the Ox talisman. “Well, you see, I didn’t know whether or not you guys know about the powers of the twelve talismans.”

“Try us,” said Paul. His eyes took on a gleam with a hint of a challenge. Also, a challenge was something that he loved, along with a test or a puzzle of sorts. “I know you can do it, of course.”

Jade grinned as she pulled out the eleven other talismans from her sweatshirt pocket and put them in her lap before holding up the talisman with the picture of an ox’s head.

“You got it. OK — now what’s the power of the Ox talisman?”

“Super-strength,” said David.

She held up the Rabbit talisman. “Rabbit?”

“Super-speed.” It was Dwayne.

“Excellent answer there, Dwayne.” Jade then held up the Snake talisman. “Snake?”

Paul thought for a moment. “Invisibility.”

She held up the Rooster talisman. “Rooster?”

“Flight and Telekinesis,” said Marko.

Jade grinned, having thought of a better question. “Good so far. Now, here’s a harder one — what is the power of the Dog talisman?”

David, Paul, Marko and Dwayne thought it over for a few moments. What’s the answer? they thought. Then Marko’s eyes lit up and he turned to Jade.

“You know the answer, Marko?” she queried.

“As a matter of fact, yes. The Dog is Immortality.”

“Great. Now, what’s the power of the Pig talisman?” She had them there... or so she thought.

“Heat Beam Eyes,” Paul answered. He thought for a moment, and added, “Now that is a power I would love to have myself. Only I would make sure to use it for good, though.”

Jade nodded in agreement. “So would I, as a matter of fact. Now, what’s the Rat talisman’s power?”

“Motion to the motionless.”

“Good,” Jade replied, and then held up the Monkey talisman. “The power of the Monkey talisman is...?”

“Shapeshifting. Saying or thinking a variant of the phrase ‛change back’ undoes the spell,” said David.

“Good. The Tiger talisman is...?” she queried while holding said talisman with a tiger on it.

This time Dwayne answered. “Balance – spiritual balance, to be precise. When it’s split in half, it also splits the user’s positive and negative halves, which are also known as Yin and Yang, into two separate beings, with each holding a half of the talisman. It can also be used to find the ‛other half’ of a broken object. The two beings rejoin when they reunite the broken talisman.”

“Excellent,” said Jade as she gave Dwayne a thumbs-up sign. Her fingertips then plucked at the Dragon talisman, and she held it up. “And the Dragon talisman?”

“Combustion” was Dwayne’s answer.

“Excellent so far,” Jade nodded and then held up the talisman with a sheep on it. “The Sheep talisman?”

“Hmm.” David thought for a moment. “I’m guessing it would be... astral projection.”

“Good. Now, how would you explain that, please?” Jade queried.

David thought for another moment. “Basically, the person that uses the Sheep talisman gets the ability to eject his or her soul from their body and wander as a spirit. Plus, besides becoming invisible and inaudible, the user is able to fly, pass through walls and enter another person’s dreams, which is the only place where they can be seen and heard, too.”

“Awesome,” said Jade, grinning before holding up the Horse talisman. She had to admit, these guys were very smart. “The Horse talisman is..”

“Healing. It ‛expels all alien forces from within’ a sick person when they hold the talisman,” replied Marko.

“Very good,” Jade grinned. This was definitely awesome. “Now, have you guys been doing your research on the twelve talismans? Or are you guys just good with this kind of thing?”

“To be honest, we have been doing our research on the talismans,” Marko explained, and there was a kernel of truth in his statement. He then looked down at the talismans in Jade’s lap. “After all, we know about magic, and these talismans are pretty neat, too.”

Jade smiled. “Cool,” she remarked while her mind painted a mental picture of the four guys in front of her as they looked over pictures of the talismans and read about their powers in a book of some kind while they were at it.

But then the smile disappeared as she checked her watch. It was already ten o’clock at night. Although it was summer, Jade had a point of going to bed early so she could get up at a good time the next day.

“Oh, no!” she groaned. “I’d better get back home.”

Quickly she gathered up the talismans and returned them to her sweatshirt pocket before getting to her feet.

“No worries, kiddo,” said David. “We’ll help you get home.”

Jade’s fear dissipated as she then smiled at his offer.

“Thanks,” she replied. This was better than she originally thought it would. And why not?

Before she knew it, she was standing a few feet away from the motorcycles that the Boys were usually seen riding. They did look kind of cool, as well as very... well, intriguing, to say the least. There was certainly something awesome about a motorcycle; that was for sure.

Suddenly she felt fear gripping her for the second time that night. Of course, when she thought about it later, Jade believed that there had to be some kind of record with that. She didn’t know how she knew, though. She just knew. Maybe it was in a clairvoyant way, probably.

“Uh, I’ve never ridden a, a... um...” Jade said before pausing. Looking at the motorcycles, she bit her lower lip. She was a good girl sometimes. And one part of being a good girl? Never accepting rides when they were offered by strangers.

And speaking of which, Jade had heard about that; she wasn’t stupid in that retrospect. And she could thank her parents for that, too. It was her parents, after all, that had told her about that so often — so much so that she was able to recall it if need be. She had gotten tired of that, and wanted to do something different. Live in a dangerous kind of way.

Strangers supposedly were the kind of people that would look at her in a way that suggested evil intentions and had an aura or sense of being dirty, filthy, or maybe a combination of both.

But these four strangers were different. For one thing, they happened to be quite good-looking, and not at all like the stereotype of the strangers she had been told about almost her whole life (which had become quite the cliché after a while).

To accept a ride from these guys, or not? That was the question.

Sensing her apprehension, David walked over to Jade and placed an arm around her shoulders, like the big brother figure she wished he was. “I take it that you’ve been told to be the good girl that never accepts an offer of a ride from strangers,” he said.

Unable to speak, Jade simply settled for nodding her head once. How, she wondered, did he know about my being told something like that?

“Relax,” David purred, looking into her eyes, his cobalt orbs taking on a hypnotic gleam. And she did just that.

Before Jade knew it, David had picked her up as though she was a sack of potatoes, and sat her down on his bike.  
As he wasn’t making eye contact with her, she blinked.

“Whoa,” she remarked, placing her arms around David’s waist. “I’d better hold on as best I can.”

David smirked a little to himself. “Take it easy, Jade,” he purred.

Although Jade did her best to take his advice, her instincts told her that something wasn’t right, even though she was unsure what it was. But she’d figure it out someday... she was sure about that.

“We ride, boys!” David called.

Immediately, Jade took that as her cue and held on as all four Boys quickly gunned their motorcycles and headed off to where Jade’s house was.

All too soon, they came to her house, and Marko and Paul blinked — but whether it was in surprise or puzzlement, Jade couldn’t really tell.

“Whoa, Jade — girl, you live here?” remarked Paul. When she nodded, he grinned. “I like it already.”

Marko nodded. “So do I, as a matter of fact,” he remarked, looking over the house. The look on his face said that he was very impressed with how the house looked on the outside.

The house was more like a beach house; it was white with black windows, and was possibly two stories high. The front door was painted in a reddish-orange color.

If there was one thing David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko knew pretty well, it was that every beach house, especially those that could be found in Santa Carla, was different — in both looks and in its main colors.

“Well, I don’t know about this,” Jade said as she managed to carefully climb off the bike, “but if you guys want to come in... well...”

She shrugged a little bit.

“Oh, now, don’t you worry about it, kiddo,” said Paul with a nonchalant wave of his hand. “David, Dwayne, Marko and I... I think we’ll come by and check out the interior of this awesome place of yours another time.”

“Paul’s right,” David nodded. “Besides, I kind of have a feeling that you need your sleep. After all, you have a big day tomorrow.”

When Jade’s hazel-brown eyes locked with Marko’s ocean gaze, he gave her a knowing smile. “Indeed, very much so,” he said.

And Jade knew it would be no good to argue; the Boys did seem to have a point there.

“You’re right.” After pausing for a bit, she turned and took a few steps up to the porch, and then turned back to the Boys. “Good night, guys.”

“Good night, and sweet dreams, kiddo,” said Paul, giving her a mock courtly bow. When he noticed that this managed to coax a giggle out of Jade, he smiled a little himself.

Marko, for his part, simply smiled, and then blew Jade a kiss. When this caused a simple blush to stain her cheeks a reddish color, he saw that as a signal that he’d done his work well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you like this so far, as I hope to cook up more LB/JCA crossover stories and ficlets whenever I can, too. From my perspective, a crossover (especially when it’s between two fandoms I like, as well as very well-written and eye-catching) is really awesome... :)


End file.
